


Hijo de la luna

by daniraVazquez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniraVazquez/pseuds/daniraVazquez
Summary: Basada en la canción de Mecano del mismo nombre." Todo deseo tiene un costo , un alma por un alma "¿Entregarías a tu primer hijo a cambio del amor de un hombre?
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** Esto es un universo alterno por lo que puede o no contener algo de OOC  
> *** Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Marvel

En lo alto de una montaña, cuando la luna llena se encontraba tan brillante, redonda y hermosa como solo ella podría; una joven de larga cabellera rubia, de ropas sencillas y facciones agraciadas se encontraba sentada sobre la fría tierra de un claro del bosque mientras, acompañada de flores de colores tan diversos que poseen esa esplendorosa belleza con la que la naturaleza las ha dotado, sostenía en una de sus manos algunos pequeños objetos de plata, baratijas en realidad, y un pañuelo blanco de lino sobre el cual se encontraban bordadas lo que seguramente eran las iniciales de un buen mozo.

— Dea amoris, scio vos autem audies me, scio vos autem videtis me, quaeso te ipsum inducere, uberius meum implent desiderium — rezaba con los ojos apretados, concentrada delante del fuego en tanto apretaba un poco mas la plata entre sus manos, rogando en sus adentros para que aquel intento desesperado por conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba funcionara.

De pronto una luz plateada apareció delante de ella, tan pequeña al igual que un trozo de ceniza pero tan brillante como la luna misma, como si de una diminuta estrella se tratase. Como era de esperarse, se encontró asustada al principio, sin embargo, pronto supo que su plegaria fue escuchada pues de aquel destello tambaleante surgió lo que parecía la voz de una persona.

— Estupido conjuro, — murmuró molesto — no es Dea sino Deo, o ¿acaso tengo el más mínimo parecido a una mujer? — continuó con su muy breve soliloquio por unos breves instantes hasta que recordó que tenía a alguien esperando — Dime humana, ¿qué deseas de mí ? — preguntó con voz grave, similar a la de un hombre, lo cual desconcertó a la chica pues según la creencia popular, la luna era relacionada con una mujer, algo que se evidenciaba aún más en el conjuro que se utilizaba aludía el llamado de una fémina.

— Deseo amor, de ese que solo los amantes son capaces de sentir, pero no busco el de un hombre cualquiera, deseo el amor de un hombre especial — bajó la mirada hacia el pañuelo que tenía en la mano, apretandolo contra su pecho como si fuese en realidad la persona que amaba.

— Eres joven y hermosa, no necesitas de mí para obtener el amor de un hombre.

Su comentario fue sincero e incluso halagador , tomando en cuenta que provenía de un ente superior, pero más allá de alegrar a la chica provocó que comenzara a llorar desconsolada.

— Muchos hombres me han declarado sus intenciones, me han ofrecido su amor pero los he rechazado a todos y cada uno de ellos porque no es a ellos a quienes mi corazón anhela, por quien mi cuerpo clama cada noche. Lo he intentado todo para llamar su atención, para que él se fije en mí pero él no voltea a verme siquiera, solo tiene ojos para ese amigo suyo, es a él a quien le dedica su tiempo, sus sonrisas, al que observa como si fuese su más grande tesoro, — aun entre sus sollozos era evidente la rabia que impregnaba su voz, los celos — yo sé que solo esta confundido, que se dará cuenta que no es correcto lo que siente, pero me he cansado de esperar a que llegue ese día.

— Puedo ayudarte, — si la chica pudiese verlo notaría la expresión antipática en su rostro — pero, tal como todo en esta vida, mi ayuda tiene un costo, pues deberás entregarme algo cuyo valor sea equivalente al del deseo concedido y no me refiero a la plata — añadió rápidamente al ver las pequeñas baratijas de plata en la mano de la chica.

¿Por qué los humanos continuaban creyendo que estaría interesado en algo tan banal como la plata?, pensó.

— Cualquier cosa, te daré lo que me pidas — su desesperación era más que evidente.

— Quiero a tu primer hijo, — la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa — si he de entregarte la vida de tu ser amado debo recibir una vida a cambio — hizo una breve pausa para permitir que la chica asimilara lo que le pedía y que, quizás, como muchos en el pasado se arrepintiera antes de concertar un trato con él, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al escucharla aceptar sin dudarlo, al menos en apariencia. — Bien, tendrás al hombre que deseas a tu lado, pero recuerda, tienes una deuda conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo entiendo — respondió

De pronto, aquel pañuelo que sostenía con fuerza entre su mano desapareció, dejando en su lugar una estela de diminutas luces.

— Vendré cuando nazca tu primer hijo — fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar completamente sola en el bosque.

[...]

Un par de días más tarde Steven Rogers confesaba su amor por Sharon Carter,pidiendo su mano y casándose tan solo una semana después. Despertando las habladurías de los habitantes de aquel pequeño poblado que se encontraba a las faldas de una montaña ante lo repentino de los acontecimientos, aunque esto no pareció importarle a la pareja quienes se mudaron a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque cercano.

Todo parecía ser perfecto en su vida, tenía un hogar acogedor, al hombre que amaba, en unos meses más tendría a su primer hijo y tal parecía que su embarazo transcurriria sin complicaciones.

Los meses pasaron tan rápido que, sin ella apenas darse cuenta ya contaba con poco más de 8 meses de embarazo cuando en una noche de interlunio comenzó a sentirse mal, fuertes dolores en su vientre le indicaban que el momento de dar a luz había llegado lo que significaba que al fin pagaría su deuda con aquella deidad y aseguraría su felicidad; admitía que le dolería entregar a su hijo, pero para ella estar con Steve valía el sacrificio.

— Steve, querido, — movió a su esposo, el cual hasta ese momento dormía plácidamente a su lado — el bebé ya viene — provocando que el rubio se levantara apresurado, se colocara una camisa y las botas para minutos más tarde salir de la cabaña.

Tomó su caballo y un quinqué para alumbrar su camino en aquella noche sin luna, cabalgando hasta el pueblo tan rápido como podía pues no quería dejar a su esposa demasiado tiempo sola mientras sufría de las dolorosas contracciones. Una vez cruzó la entrada del pueblo se dirigió hacia la casa de la partera, antigua amiga de su madre, quien le acompañó de regreso a su hogar donde la rubia aguardaba.

Steven esperó durante horas en la entrada de la cabaña, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios mientras escuchaba los gritos de la pobre chica ante los dolores del parto que parecía estar resultando más complicado de lo previsto. Rogó entonces al cielo para que todo pasara rápido, para que las fuerzas no le abandonasen , para que la desesperación no le consumiera pero sobre todo para que su hijo y su esposa salieran con bien de aquella situación. Fue entonces que escuchó lo que era el claro llanto de un recién nacido, apartando las manos que no recordaba se había llevado al rostro mientras rezaba, observando por un breve instante a los primeros rayos del sol que alumbraban a su alrededor antes de entrar con prisa a la cabaña.

Entró al cuarto encontrándose a su esposa recostada con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos al que le dedicaba una tenue sonrisa, una que parecía consumir sus fuerzas pues le notaba no solo con los rastros del agotamiento causado por el parto sino que parecía haber algo más allá , algo verdaderamente inquietante pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ellos fue detenido por Alisa, la partera.

— Steve, tenemos que hablar — le dijo en un tono bajo, apenas audible, tomándole del brazo y llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó desconcertado por la actitud de la castaña y ansioso por reunirse con su amada y su recién nacido.

— Tengo algo que decirte pero necesito que me escuches hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo? — el rubio asintió en respuesta — El parto fue más complicado de lo que esperaba, el pequeño está bien, al menos en apariencia, pero me temo que Sharon no aguantara mucho mas, querido, quisiera estar equivocandome, en serio, pero he visto suficientes casos como este en mi vida y creeme, nunca terminan bien para la madre — no era posible que perdiera a su amada en aquel momento, no cuando se suponía que era el inicio de una familia juntos — pero eso no es todo, — continuó la mujer — atrayendo de nuevo su atención ya que para ese momento ya se encontraba con las manos sobre la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarse y asimilar lo que le decía — ella tuvo un varón, pero aunque el pequeño tiene ojos azules , su cabello no es rubio sino castaño.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo ambos rubios su hijo tuviese cabellos marrones? ¿Acaso le había sido infiel y el niño que había dado a luz no era suyo?

Se dirigió hacia la habitación, tratando de guardar la calma antes de entrar ya que de nada serviría exigir explicaciones en aquel momento en el que la vida se le escapaba a su esposa, verla con el rostro pálido mientras apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos le apretó el corazón lo suficiente como hacerle desistir, al menos por ese momento, de todo reclamo .

— Steve — dijo en apenas un susurro, extendiendo su mano derecha en su dirección hasta que el ojiazul la tomó — este es nuestro hijo — apartó levemente las cobijas que cubrían al pequeño que ahora se encontraba sobre la cama.

El rubio se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a un costado de su esposa y su hijo, acercándose un poco más y acariciando las regordetas mejillas del bebé mientras que este arrugaba su pequeña nariz entre sueños; pensando en cuán tierno e indefenso se veía, despertando en él una sensación de ternura que hasta entonces desconocía.

De un momento a otro el niño abrió los ojos dejando ver sus iris de un intenso azul; Steven mentiría si dijera que aquello no le sorprendió ya que se suponía que el pequeño dormía profundamente. Al tiempo que el rubio y su hijo se veían fijamente, sintió que el agarre en su mano disminuía poco a poco, volteando entonces a ver a su esposa que lentamente sucumbia al cansancio, entregándose a aquel descanso eterno del cual no despertaría nunca más.

[...]

Sentado al pie de un frondoso árbol, en las cercanías de la cabaña de los Rogers, un castaño esperaba pacientemente mientras jugueteaba con una flor entre sus manos, admirando sus formas y sus colores pero sobre todo la fragilidad de su existencia. Levantándose cuando una pequeña esfera dorada se presentaba ante él, la cual tomó entre sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos y pronunciar entre susurros una oración para después extender sus palmas y permitir que aquella luz diminuta continuara su camino.

— Todo deseo tiene un costo, un alma por un alma — alzó la vista hacia el cielo — se suponía que vendría por tu hijo para que tú disfrutaras del amor del hombre que querías a tu lado pero el destino decidió que esto fuera así — entonces desapareció dejando un rastro de polvo plateado donde antes se encontraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba aburrido observando a los humanos mientras cumplía con su deber en una noche como cualquier otra, cuando de pronto escuchó los rezos de una joven que recitaba aquel conjuro que tanto le disgustaba pero que desde antaño era utilizado para clamar por la ayuda de la luna.

Con el pasar de los años el recibir oraciones se volvió algo bastante infrecuente, razón por la cual aquello llamó su atención, bajando a la tierra en la única forma que podía durante las noches, como un haz de luz.

La chica en cuestión buscaba amor, un deseo de los más comunes pero también uno de los que mayor costo tenían, razón por la cual muchos desistian, por ello se sintió sorprendido de que la chica accediera y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, algo molesto de que a pesar de su impacto inicial accediera con tal fervor a entregar a su primogénito a cambio del amor de un hombre, de uno en específico.

Aquello también despertó su curiosidad pues suponía que el hombre en cuestión debía ser alguien con al menos una cualidad excepcional como para que ella, una mujer hermosa y joven, estuviera dispuesta a tanto. Fue la intriga la que le llevó a visitar el pueblo con su forma humana, la que pocas veces utilizaba.

Cuando vio al hombre su presencia y obvio atractivo le embeleso por un instante, Steven Rogers era su nombre, hombre alto de cabellos como el sol que cada día iluminaba el bosque, con un físico bien proporcionado que evidentemente se debía al trabajo duro, pero no fue aquello lo que le había cautivado sino que fueron los amables y hermosos iris azules que atravesaron su alma cuando por un efímero momento sus miradas se encontraron.

A partir de entonces, comenzó a visitar cada cierto tiempo el bosque donde este vivía, siempre escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña. Siempre observándole en la lejanía, en soledad.

Se descubrió a sí mismo admirando a aquel individuo durante sus actividades matutinas, ya sea al cortar la leña, al alimentar a sus animales o incluso mientras cuidaba su pequeño huerto.

Al principio Anthony se decía que era simple curiosidad, que solo lo hacía para apartar un poco el aburrimiento de sus días en soledad, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba pues este despertaba no solo a su aletargado corazón sino que también a su libido, anhelando que los besos y abrazos que le daba a la chica rubia fuesen dirigidos a él.

Sabía que sería imposible para él tener el más mínimo acercamiento con el ojiazul, puesto que gracias al deseo que le concedió a Sharon este la amaría a ella hasta el final de sus días, pero, ¿era tan malo tener aquellos sentimientos? una voz en su cabeza, quizás su conciencia , le decía que sí, que era una mala idea sobre todo cuando ambos pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

A pesar de sus crecientes sentimientos se mantuvo al margen durante aquellos meses, siendo sólo un observador a la distancia ; a veces con su forma humana, otras como un haz de luz y unas más admirandole desde lo alto del cielo.

Creyó, ingenuamente, que con el pasar de las semanas los sentimientos que tenía desaparecian pero, para su disgusto, estos parecían cobrar fuerza con el correr del tiempo, fue entonces, en lo que él mismo describiría como un acto de egoísmo puro, que tomó una decisión un tanto drástica y que, estaba seguro, le acarrearía problemas en un futuro próximo, usando su magia para obtener algo para sí mismo, algo que nunca había hecho puesto que sus poderes le fueron otorgados para realizar favores a las personas y no usarse en beneficio propio.

El momento de cobrar la deuda llegó meses más tarde, así que bajó a la tierra cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte, aguardando entre los árboles mientras enviaba a uno de sus haces luminosos hacia la cabaña para estar al pendiente del nacimiento del primogénito de la rubia. Fue gracias al haz de luz que vio la situación en la que Sharon se encontraba, decidiendo entonces que podría esperar un poco más antes de tomar la ofrenda que su favor ameritaba.

Él había cumplido entregando el amor que la chica pidió a cambio de su primogénito, una vida por una vida era el trato, sin embargo, no tomaría la de su hijo como originalmente planeó sino la de la rubia quien pronto dejaría el plano terrenal, permitiendo al pequeño vivir.

[...]

Pasaron dos días desde la muerte de su esposa, días durante los cuales Steve se enfrentó a cientos de pensamientos respecto a lo que debería hacer a partir de entonces, a cuál era el correcto proceder de su situación.

Durante ese tiempo en el que se encontraba inmerso en cavilaciones sobre el futuro, los padres de Sharon se acercaron a él, ofreciendo sus disculpas ante la aparente infidelidad de su hija, soportando a penas el sostenerle la mirada debido a la vergüenza ya que todos se habían dado cuenta de la apariencia del bebé.

¿Que debía hacer a partir de ahora?

Tenía a un pequeño recién nacido sin su madre, un niño que fácilmente podría entregar a quien fuese su suegra, Amanda, para que ella y su esposo le criaran pero pronto descartó la opción pues aun cuando sabía que el niño era de alguien más, él, como cualquier padre, se encontraba enamorado del niño desde el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, sintiendo una conexión inmediata con él desde el momento en el que se vio reflejado en aquellas iris de un azul tan diferente al propio. No importaba si era suyo o no, él había amado a su esposa y amaría a ese pequeño como si fuese propio, protegiéndolo del mundo con su vida si fuese necesario.

[...]

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años y sin apenas darse cuenta ahora el pequeño Luan contaba con 4 años.

4 años en los que el joven padre vivía fascinado de cuidar de su hijo, ese niño de rizados cabellos castaños, de ojos de un profundo azul que le recordaban a las hermosas flores de su huerto y de una cándida sonrisa que iluminaba su vida y le daba sentido a su existencia.

Steve consideraba aquella como la mejor etapa de su vida, una que disfrutaban en la privacidad que le brindaba la cabaña en el bosque que antes compartió con Sharon, procurando no visitar el pueblo más que cuando era estrictamente necesario para evitar un mal momento, ya que era normal escuchar las habladurías de la gente, el como cuchicheaban sobre la infidelidad de la difunta al punto en el que los padres de la misma decidieron mudarse con familiares en un pueblo cercano para no seguir soportando tan incómodas situaciones. La mayoría del tiempo las personas eran discretas pero no faltaban algunos más osados que incluso les señalaban al pasar.

Alisa, la partera, comprendía muy bien las razones que llevaron al rubio a permanecer aislado tanto como fuese posible, así que, en un intento de que este no sintiera el peso de la soledad le visitaba tantas veces como sus cansadas piernas le permitían. Tan frecuentes eran sus visitas que Luan le veía como una abuela, una que era muy amorosa y que disfrutaba de contarle historias al pequeño castaño antes de que este tuviese que ir a la cama.

— Hace muchos, — comenzó la historia de esa noche mientras Luan le observaba recostado en su cama y abrigado por sus sabanas — muchos años, existieron un hombre y una mujer que pertenecían a familias con muchas riquezas, tantas que era casi imposible siquiera contarlas, ellos estaban enamorados pero no podían casarse porque habían sido comprometidos con otras personas a las que no amaban, — Luan escuchaba con atención — así que decidieron huir muy lejos, donde nadie pudiera impedirles estar juntos y ser felices, por lo que hicieron un plan. Él le dijo que ese día ella debía esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos y huir hacia aquel lugar en el bosque donde se dieron su primer beso, que él estaría esperándola. Ella, convencida de que era la única manera en la que podrían estar juntos, accedió, huyendo de su hogar sin mirar atrás pero mientras cabalgaban por un sendero en mitad del bosque fueron alcanzados por un grupo de maleantes que salió de entre los árboles, estos eran personas muy malas que se dedicaban a asaltar a los viajeros que inocentes se atrevían a pasar por aquel sendero. Los ladrones al ver que no llevaban muchas cosas de valor con ellos intentaron llevarse a la chica, algo que su amado no permitiría, enfrentándose a ellos para defenderla pero resultando herido de muerte por el hierro de la espada de uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó después? — preguntó curioso

— Ella, al ver a su amado herido de muerte, hizo una súplica a los dioses, les pidió que si en esta vida no podían estar juntos al menos les fuera permitido estarlo en la siguiente. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados pero no de la forma en que esperaba, porque una deidad decidió darles una oportunidad: tras morir ambos amantes se transformarian en seres mágicos encargados de custodiar el día y la noche. Él sería el guardián del sol y ella de la luna, encargándose de que ambos astros se presentaran para los humanos cada día.

— Pero su deseo no se cumplió porque no están juntos — decía un confundido ojiazul

— Por eso los dioses les dieron un regalo, cada 5 años, el sol y la luna se vuelven a encontrar durante el eclipse. Aprovechando ese momento para estar juntos y amarse como antaño lo hicieron.

[...]

Anthony fue testigo del crecimiento de Luan, su pequeño hijo, convirtiendo el observarle en su rutina de cada día, siempre desde las sombras , en la lejanía. En ocasiones como un destello luminoso escondido entre los árboles, en otras ,como ahora, en su forma humana.

¿Por qué continuaba torturándose de aquella forma?

De antemano sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos , él era un ser que desde hace mucho dejó de ser humano, que debía cumplir con una encomienda específica. No obstante, ahí se encontraba de nuevo, como un acosador al acecho.

— Hola — escuchó una voz infantil a su lado que le sacó de sus pensamientos, congelándose por un instante — ¿quién eres?

Podría simplemente desaparecer del lugar, pero al ver que el niño estaba solo decidió no hacerlo, seguramente este se había apartado de su padre llevado por su curiosidad de explorar el bosque, dejarle no era una opción a menos que quisiera que se hiciese daño.

Nunca se imaginó poder estar tan cerca, así que aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba , lo tomó en brazos , observando con atención sus facciones y disfrutando de escuchar su voz infantil.

Luan era la combinación perfecta entre Steve y él, sabía que fue egoísta de su parte intervenir pero si de todas formas se llevaría al niño ¿qué de malo había en que él cumpliera un deseo propio?

El infante se dejó cargar, pensando en que su abrazo le resultaba agradable, como los que su papá o su abuela Alisa le daban.

— Suéltalo — ordenó de pronto la voz enfadada de Steve, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido al hombre que sostenía a su hijo.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo a Anthony al saberse descubierto, sintiendo su cuerpo petrificarse en el instante en que las palabras del humano que amaba llegaron a sus oídos.


	3. Chapter 3

— Suéltalo, ahora — ordenó de nuevo al hombre que sostenía a su hijo.

Tony, aún de espaldas a Steve, bajó al pequeño, quien rápidamente fue hacia su progenitor.

— Papi, papi, no te enojes con mi amigo — decía llamando la atención del rubio que pronto regresó la vista hacia el desconocido que en ese momento se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

Sintiendo a su corazón saltarse un latido en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los del castaño frente a él, perdiéndose por un momento en sus iris hasta que su voz le sacó del trance en el que se había sumido.

— Permítame presentarme , mi nombre es Anthony — extendió su mano para que el otro la tomara en un apretón amistoso. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad aún cuando dentro de él era un mar de nervios — no tenía ninguna mala intención, solamente estaba sentado aquí cuando tu pequeño se acercó; como estaba solo supuse que se había perdido y justo en ese momento llegaste, me disculpo por el malentendido.

Steve se sintió avergonzado por su actitud agresiva de hace un momento, pero encontrarle con su hijo en brazos no había sido la mejor de las primeras impresiones.

— Soy yo quien debería disculparse , no es común que alguien ande por este bosque y al verle creí lo peor — se agachó para levantar al niño — no vuelvas a escapar así Luan, me diste un gran susto cuando no te encontré en casa

Anthony se disponía a marcharse aprovechando la distracción del ojiazul; se adentraría un poco más al bosque hasta que el rubio lo perdiera de vista, un plan simple pero suficiente, claro que no contaba con que el hombre le detendría sosteniéndole del antebrazo.

— Yo... — no sabía que decir, ¿por qué le detuvo en primer lugar? — al menos permítame agradecerle apropiadamente por encontrar a mi hijo, nosotros vivimos en una cabaña cerca de aquí, en aquella dirección — señaló.

Tony pensó por un momento en rechazar la oferta, no sería bueno para él relacionarse más con ellos, pero quizás esta sería su única oportunidad de estar cerca, qué más daba lo que sucedería después.

— Está bien — ganándose una sonrisa de parte del rubio que le dejó cautivado, observando los carnosos labios que moría por probar desde hacía años.

[...]

Al llegar a la cabaña de los Rogers fue invitado a pasar y a compartir la mesa con ellos.

— Y digame Anthony, ¿de donde viene? supongo que no es de por aquí, nunca antes le he visto en el pueblo — estaba seguro de que recordaría esos bellos ojos marrones que le hipnotizaron en el bosque

— Soy alguien que ha viajado tanto que ya ha olvidado su origen — contestó con una sonrisa que logró embelesar a su interlocutor.

— Es un alma errante.

— Podría decirse.

En ese momento Luan se acercó a donde los adultos platicaban, yendo hasta Tony y jalando levemente de sus mangas hasta obtener su atención. El castaño volteo hacia él, sonriéndole con ternura, mientras era observado en todo momento por el padre de este.

— Juega conmigo — pidió

Sintiéndose incapaz de negarle aquella petición al pequeño — por los dioses, ¡era su hijo! —, estar cerca de él era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Ese día jugaron durante horas y sin darse cuenta el atardecer comenzaba a caer, el momento de partir a cumplir con su deber llegaba.

— Tengo que irme — le decía al niño al tiempo que picaba con la punta de sus dedos sus mejillas infladas por el puchero que hacía.

— ¿Vendrás mañana a jugar, verdad? — abriendo grandes sus ojitos, una expresión a la que era imposible resistirse

— Solo si tú padre está de acuerdo — ahora aquella mirada se dirigió al ojiazul quien, con un suspiro, aceptó.

De aquella forma comenzaron las visitas de Tony a los Rogers. A veces pasaba las tardes jugando con Luan, en otras ocasiones llegaba a la cabaña cuando el sol apenas salía y ayudaba al rubio en sus tareas.

— Eres bueno con las plantas — decía Steve mientras cortaba algunos pedazos de madera — traté durante meses que algo creciera en ese pedazo de tierra pero nunca logré hacerlo y tú has podido con solo intentarlo una vez.

— Tal vez — fue toda su respuesta al estar completamente embelesado, viendo al rubio sudoroso mientras cortaba la leña.

Aquella rutina duró un par de meses, tiempo en el que no se había visto en la necesidad de acudir al pueblo, hasta ese día en que Luan despertó con algo de fiebre por lo que él tenía que ir por la medicina del niño. Pidiéndole a Tony que se ocupará de él hasta que regresara, a lo que este aceptó sin dudar.

Ya en el pueblo Steve buscó al médico, encontrándose en el camino de regreso con Alisa, ella se sorprendió al verlo solo ya que jamás dejaba a su hijo, externando su duda a lo que él contestó que se había quedado al cuidado de un amigo.

Al saber que el pequeño estaba enfermo ella se ofreció a acompañarlo de regreso, después de todo, se trataba de su autonombrado nieto.

De camino a la cabaña Steve aprovechó para preguntar a la mujer si había escuchado de Anthony, contándole que este era un viajero que hacía poco tiempo había llegado por aquellos rumbos, a lo que ella contestó que no sabía nada al respecto.

Al rubio le pareció un tanto extraño, ya que como solía decir su abuela: "pueblo chico, infierno grande", y para bien o para mal cualquier cosa se sabía en aquel pequeño poblado.

Ese día, como todos los anteriores, Tony se despidió de ellos en cuanto el cielo comenzó a pintarse del naranja del atardecer, pero, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones era escoltado por un Steve que le siguió a una distancia prudente.

Procuró ser sigiloso. Si en el pueblo no le conocían ¿significaba acaso que estaba viviendo en el bosque?

Como él le había dicho era un viajero solitario, así que si moraba a merced de la naturaleza de aquella montaña él podría ofrecerle un lugar en casa. De todas maneras el castaño pasaba gran parte del día ahí, además de que le era de mucha ayuda, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, queriendo justificarse sin reconocer los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir entre ellos.

Lo siguió por un largo rato hasta que llegaron a un claro donde este se detuvo, mentiría si dijera que lo que vio a continuación no le dejó pasmado y sumamente asustado.

Anthony comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, dejando en su lugar una estela de polvos plateados que el viento se llevó.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición, alumbrando toda la vegetación a su alrededor.

Como cualquier otro día bajó a la tierra en su forma humana, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña.

Hoy se sentía de ánimos de plantar algunas flores en el pequeño huerto, aquellas que a Luan le gustaba recoger en el bosque.

Al llegar encontró a Steve en la entrada, sentado en una banca de madera donde ellos solían pasar horas platicando. Se veía ausente, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo a un par de metros. Entonces en lugar de ser recibido con la usual sonrisa, una mirada sorprendida que dio paso a un ceño fruncido le dieron la bienvenida.

— Alto ahí — ordenó al tiempo que se dirigía a él con el hacha en la mano derecha, sorprendiendole la actitud hostil que tenía. Ésta era mayor a la que presentó en aquella ocasión cuando se encontraron primera vez — ¿qué eres y qué quieres de nosotros?

La pregunta le descolocó por un momento, tratando de apartar de su mente la posibilidad de que este hubiese descubierto su secreto.

— No sé a qué te refieres — quiso hacerse el desentendido

— ¿Quién o qué eres? — volvió a preguntar al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más, aún con el hacha en mano — Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Te vi ... te vi convertirte en un montón de luces y ahora estás aquí como si nada hubiese pasado.

Estupendo, pensó con sarcasmo, se había vuelto descuidado cómo cuando era más joven ¿cómo era posible que le siguiera y no se hubiera dado cuenta?

— Steve, puedo explicarlo — en ese momento Luan salió de la casa, dirigiéndose como era su costumbre hacia su amigo para que este le cargara, saltando hacia sus brazos.

— Tony vamos a jugar — dijo el niño ajeno a la tensión que había entre los adultos

— Claro — fingió una sonrisa — pero antes debo hablar con tu papá, ¿de acuerdo? — le abrazó con fuerza, tal vez esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo — Te quiero, Luan

El pequeño corrió hacia la cabaña, esperaría ahí hasta que los mayores terminaran de hablar para que ellos pudieran jugar.

Toda la escena anterior fue observada con atención por el más alto, quien se tensó al principio, pero al ver el cariño con el que trataba a su hijo, se relajó un poco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se repetía una y otra vez.

¿Por qué le contaría la verdad de quien era a un simple humano?

Porque le amas, contestó la siempre fastidiosa voz en su cabeza.

— Te diré la verdad, pero al menos baja eso, por favor — refiriéndose al hacha, la cual Steve bajó mas no la apartó de su lado — Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, heredero de las tierras del Este, eterno guardián de la noche y de la luna. Uno de los amantes trágicos de los que las leyendas cuentan.

A pesar de que sabía que no era completamente humano debido a lo que vio la noche anterior, nunca se imaginó que fuese parte de aquella historia que su madre y abuela solían contarle antes de dormir.

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? — preguntó aún con la sorpresa en el rostro — ¿buscas hacernos daño?—- se reprendió mentalmente, si quisiera hacerles daño no se lo diría ¿o si?

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, nunca he pretendido hacerles daño. Cuando me topé a Luan en el bosque no era mi intención presentarme ante ningún humano. Pensé entonces en desaparecer, pero eso implicaría que posiblemente se hiciera daño. Después llegaste tú y ya conoces el resto. — Soltó un suspiro — Quise llenar mi soledad con su compañía, tuya y del pequeño, eso es todo.

El rubio pareció meditar sus palabras por minutos que a Anthony se le antojaron eternos, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada de su hogar. Tony interpretó aquello como una despedida, dándose la vuelta en ese instante para jamás volver hasta que la voz del hombre detuvo su andar.

— Luan estará triste si te vas — y yo también, pensó


	4. Chapter 4

— Cuando era pequeño mi madre y mi abuela solían contarme una leyenda de dos amantes que se convirtieron en el sol y la luna después de que la tragedia llegara a ellos, ¿es cierta? — preguntó Steve.

Ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en la banca de madera que estaba al frente de la cabaña. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el descubrimiento del rubio, quien a pesar de que aún sentía cierto recelo trataba de convencerse de que Tony no les haría daño, recordandose constantemente que si aquellas fuesen las intenciones del hombre a su lado, este ya lo habría hecho , con sus poderes no sería algo muy difícil... ¿no?

— En parte solamente pues con los años han modificado algunas cosas — respondió mientras jugaba con un pequeño trozo de madera entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia? — en su voz se percibía la curiosidad , como si de un niño pequeño se tratase , recordandole tanto a su propio hijo.

Anthony lo pensó por un momento, perdiéndose en los recuerdos por un instante antes de comenzar a narrar algo de su pasado.

— Christine Everhart era hija de uno de los sirvientes de mi padre; una chica rubia, hermosa, amable y mi mejor amiga. Nos conocíamos desde niños y al crecer, como era de esperarse, nos enamoramos, — sonrío al recordar los buenos momentos a su lado. Steve por su parte sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, negándose a creer que estuviera celoso, se decía a sí mismo que no tenía motivos para estarlo — pero mi familia jamás aceptaría que estuviéramos juntos, el único heredero de los Stark debía comprometerse con una dama rica, así que pensar en casarme con ella era imposible. Ante aquellas circunstancias decidimos que la única forma en que podríamos estar juntos sería huyendo. Desafortunadamente, fuimos asaltados en el camino. Intenté defenderla a pesar de que me encontraba en clara desventaja; un solo hombre enfrentándose contra un grupo de al menos cuatro asaltantes no era la más justa de las situaciones. No obstante, mi osadía dio como resultado una herida grave en el centro de mi pecho y la muerte de Christine. Con mi último aliento rogué a los dioses que nos concedieran una segunda oportunidad y el resto es historia — terminó de narrar al tiempo que lanzaba aquel pequeño trozo que había estado jugando hacia el resto de la madera recién cortada.

— Fuiste tú y no ella quien pidió por estar juntos...

— Así es, aunque podría decirse que no fue la mejor de mis ideas — desvió su vista hacia el cielo mientras una sonrisa amarga se posaba en sus labios — Con el paso de los años ella ha llegado a odiarme por condenarla a resguardar el día en soledad.

— ¿Ella también puede tomar una forma humana?

— Si, al igual que yo puede bajar a la tierra cuando no está cumpliendo con su encomienda , aunque prefiere abstenerse de hacerlo. Le recuerda lo que perdió así que trata de mantenerse alejada.

[...]

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación?

¿En qué momento comenzaron a besarse como si su vida dependiera de ello?

Se encontraban en el río mientras Alisa cuidaba de Luan en la cabaña. De pronto, Tony cayó al agua siendo auxiliado de inmediato por un preocupado rubio aun cuando no era necesario pues el castaño sabía nadar a la perfección y de todas maneras no podía ahogarse y morir pues no estaba vivo precisamente .

En ese momento estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Steve sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó lentamente a sus labios, atrapandolos en un suave beso al ver que el otro no retrocedía.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Algo imposible desde hacía un par de siglos.

Sus labios se encontraron con timidez al principio, reconociéndose, disfrutando del sabor del otro hasta que el aire se escapó por completo de sus pulmones.

Ninguno sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar después de aquello, siendo el rubio el primero en comenzar a reír contagiando al castaño quien rió con ganas; parecían un par de adolescentes.

Después del primer beso ninguno comentó nada, no hacía falta ya que se habían dicho lo que necesitaban en aquel suave contacto.

Conforme los días pasaron todo parecía perfecto. Anthony cumplía con su deber por las noches y durante el día pasaba el tiempo con su hijo y con el hombre que amaba, quien de vez en cuando le robaba besos que le quitaban el aliento, manteniéndose en un constante estado de felicidad, nada podía salir mal si contaba con su compañía... ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, ese fue su error. Creer que todo sería perfecto olvidándose que al igual que él que podía observar por las noches a los humanos, Christine podía hacerlo durante el día.

Siendo testigo de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasaba con los Rogers, a pesar de ello decidió no hacer nada hasta el día en que les vio besarse por primera vez, cuando la envidia y la rubia comenzó a invadirla.

Anthony estaba feliz con ese rubio mientras ella se encontraba sola, condenada a resguardar el día por la eternidad debido al amor que el castaño alguna vez le profesó.

[...]

Algunos meses más pasaron. Tony se encontraba pensativo en los últimos días, pronto Luan cumpliría cinco años, sin embargo no era eso lo que le tenía preocupado sino el hecho de que el momento de cumplir con otro de sus deberes se acercaba.

Tal como decía la leyenda que Alisa le contaba al niño antes de dormir, cada cinco años ocurría un eclipse total de sol, el que, según las creencias del pueblo, auguraba tiempos de prosperidad venidera. Pero que para él no significaba más que unirse a Christine. Un regalo que los dioses les habían otorgado como buena voluntad y que ahora solamente era una parte más de su eterna labor.


	5. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de esta historia, la cual fue inspirada por 2 de mis canciones preferidas.

El día de cumplir con su deber llegó. Tendría que unirse a Christine para dar paso al eclipse como cada cinco años. Por tal motivo ese día no había acudido a la cabaña de los Rogers.

— Tanto tiempo — fue el saludo de su antiguo amor, quien con una sonrisa burlona le recibió — he visto que has estado ocupado con un par de humanos — el castaño se sorprendió tras las palabras de la rubia pero trató de mantener su rostro imperturbable, como si fuese un asunto de poca importancia.

¿Como había olvidado que ella podía verlos?

— Eso es algo que no debería importarte, — contestó algo molesto por el tono de ella — lo que haga con mis días es algo que a ti no te concierne, así que dejemos la charla de lado y terminemos con esto de una vez.

En ese momento la rubia se acercó con la clara intención de besarle pero él apartó el rostro en cada uno de sus intentos.

En el pasado habría correspondido de la manera que ella esperaba. Después de todo ese era el único contacto que tenían dentro de su solitaria rutina, pero ahora se veía incapaz de hacerlo, no cuando estaba enamorado de cierto hombre de ojos color cielo.

Sentía que besarla sería traicionar sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Es por él, cierto? te enamoraste de ese humano y ahora te niegas a besarme — La chica no se tomó para nada bien su rechazo.

— Christine, por favor ... — quiso razonar con ella pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Contéstame! — exigió.

— Si, lo amo. Lo amo como alguna vez tú y yo nos amamos — gritó harto de su actitud.

¿A qué venía aquella muestra de celos? ella había dejado en claro que ya no le amaba, entonces, ¿por qué?

— Lárgate — dijo en un susurro, al borde de las lágrimas — ¡LÁRGATE ! — chilló al ver que este no tenía intenciones de moverse de donde estaba.

En cuanto el castaño se fue ella comenzó a llorar

— ¿Por qué? — se preguntaba — ¿por qué él es feliz cuando yo me siento desgraciada?

Anthony se fue algo preocupado por las consecuencias que aquello podría traerles, sabía que los dioses estarían enfadados con ellos por no haber llevado a cabo su unión, por haber incumplido con su encomienda, temiendo por lo que podría pasarle a los Rogers, por lo que los dioses podrían hacerles sin imaginarse realmente que la desgracia no vendría de parte de aquellos seres supremos.

Mientras tanto , en el pueblo la gente se preguntaba qué significaba aquel extraño suceso, por qué el eclipse no se había concretado.

[...]

Al caer la noche, una gran parte de la población se encontraba reunida en la plaza del pueblo, buscando consuelo en sus líderes religiosos; temerosos de que aquel eclipse parcial fuese una profecía de posibles desgracias.

Dichos líderes intentaban contener el creciente temor de la gente, quienes eran sumamente supersticiosos, absolutos creyentes de sus leyendas y tradiciones.

De pronto, una esfera brillante cayó del cielo, asustando a los presentes quienes después de la impresión inicial se acercaban curiosos hacia aquel objeto extraño del cual instantes después surgió un remolino luminoso, que formó la silueta de una persona, transformándose en una bella, alta y esbelta rubia que vestía una capa blanca que cubría su cuerpo por completo, lo que provocó exclamaciones asombradas y asustadas por igual en los presentes.

Caleb Plummer, hombre de edad media, castaño y que portaba un báculo como símbolo de su estatus como líder, se acercó a ella. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, aquella mujer habló.

— Ustedes, simples mortales — señalando a la multitud a quienes veía con superioridad — han ofendido a los dioses y ahora deberán pagar por ello. — Realizó una pausa al tiempo que se acercaba al castaño con su grácil andar y engreída actitud — Verán la desgracia caer sobre su pueblo por los siguientes cinco años hasta que el eclipse se presente nuevamente — el murmullo de los presentes no se hizo esperar, todos se preguntaban quién era esa extraña y como sabía aquello.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? — preguntó Caleb.

— Yo — se señaló a sí misma — soy el sol que ilumina sus días — en ese momento su vestimenta comenzó a brillar, transformándose en un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en dorado frente a la mirada atónita de los presentes — y como tal he decidido tener misericordia de ustedes, advertirles de su próximo destino y de cómo pueden evitarlo.

Plummer le veía receloso, con las pupilas teñidas de desconfianza, sin embargo, como líder su deber consistía en proteger a su pueblo y haría lo que fuese para cumplir su cometido.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer para evitar la desgracia, mi señora? — Christine le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa, el momento de hacer sufrir a Anthony había llegado.

[...]

Tony se encontraba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el pueblo, ocupado en observar a los Rogers a través de uno de los haces luminosos que solía enviar durante las noches.

Siendo gracias a este que pudo ver el momento en el que una agitada Alisa se acercaba a la cabaña como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Steve! ¡ Steve! ¡abre! — pedía mientras golpeaba la puerta con insistencia para llamar la atención del rubio quien , después de un par de minutos, abrió.

— ¿Que sucede Alisa? despertarás a Luan — se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a la mujer mayor.

— ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! — la desesperación era notable en su rostro y en su voz — ¡toma a tu hijo y huyan de aquí!

— Pero ¿qué está pasando?¿por qué debemos irnos? — claramente confundido.

— Una mujer se ha presentado en el pueblo y ha convencido a todos de que Luan es el culpable de que el eclipse no se completara. — se dirigió hacia el cuarto del niño donde lo tomó en brazos, siendo seguida en todo momento por el rubio — Ha dicho que es hijo de un ser que desobedeció a los dioses y que por ello su sola existencia es una ofensa para ellos, — le pasó al pequeño niño antes de cubrirlo con una manta — que la única forma de evitar la desgracia que se acerca es matando a Luan y al hombre que le ha protegido, ahora una turba enardecida se aproxima.

— ¿Por qué has venido a decirme todo esto? — su curiosidad era genuina — has arriesgado tu vida para advertirnos.

— Steve, — tomó su rostro entre sus manos — tu madre y yo fuimos grandes amigas, le juré en su lecho de muerte que te cuidaría y sin importar que me suceda pienso cumplirlo.

El rubio se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y un "gracias" antes de internarse en el oscuro bosque.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a tomar su caballo y huir en él, pero esto dificultaría el esconder su rastro , por lo que optó por correr con el pequeño en brazos mientras que escuchaba el lejano murmullo que sus perseguidores producían.

Un numeroso grupo de personas se acercaba a la cabaña: mujeres, hombres y jóvenes armados con antorchas, guadañas y otras herramientas. Sin embargo al llegar únicamente se encontraron con la mujer mayor, a quien intentaron obligar a que dijera en donde se encontraban los Rogers a lo cual ella se negaba sin importarle lo que pudiese ocurrirle.

— ¡Déjenla! — ordenó Christine — no necesitamos que hable para encontrarlos. — de entre sus palmas surgió una pequeña esfera de luz , sorprendiendo a los presentes — ¡Síganla! — Anthony no era el único que poseía habilidades como aquella.

[...]

Steven corría por el espeso bosque con su hijo entre sus brazos, mientras el pequeño continuaba durmiendo profundamente ajeno a la situación en la que se encontraban.

En su huida eran seguidos de cerca por Tony que vigilaba sus pasos con uno de sus haces de luz y que en ese momento odiaba profundamente el no poder hablarles por medio de este, ya que por designio divino solamente podía comunicarse con los humanos cuando estos rezaban en busca de su ayuda.

Escuchaba los cascos de los caballos acercarse a su posición, mientras a lo lejos el destello producido por las luces de las antorchas era cada vez más notorio, anunciando la próxima llegada de sus perseguidores.

¿Qué debía hacer? quedarse en donde estaba no era una opción ante la cercanía de aquella turba e internarse más allá en el bosque les dejaría a merced de los animales salvajes. Acorralado como se encontraba tomó su única alternativa: Anthony.

— Deo amoris, scio vos autem audies me, scio vos autem videtis me, quaeso te ipsum inducere, uberius meum implent desiderium — el castaño le enseñó aquel conjuro utilizado para solicitar sus favores, uno que había esperado jamás utilizar, pero que ahora sería su única oportunidad de salvar a su hijo.

De pronto, una esfera brillante se presentó ante él, hablando antes de que él pudiese hacerlo.

— Sé lo que estás pensando y me niego rotundamente — su voz se escuchaba desesperada, sabía que sin importar que lograran esconderse esa noche, al llegar el día Christine sería capaz de verles. Ella no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo y hacerle pagar por su desprecio.

— No puedo arriesgar la vida de Luan, — miró al niño en sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho antes de besar su frente por última vez — deseo que salves su vida.

— Todo deseo tiene un costo, — decía con la voz claramente afectada, a pesar de que el rubio no podía verlo era capaz de imaginar sus expresiones — una ofrenda cuyo valor sea equivalente al deseo concedido — a pesar de las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcar su rostro continuó — si he de salvar la vida de tu hijo — nuestro hijo, pensó — he de recibir tu vida a cambio.

— Lo entiendo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Luan se vio envuelto por una luz blanca, desapareciendo y dejando un rastro de polvo plateado.

— Al amanecer vendré por ti — aquellas fueron las palabras más difíciles que había pronunciado — mantente a salvo, por favor — en ese momento la esfera luminosa desapareció.

Steve sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho, le habían alcanzado.

— ¿Dónde está el niño? — preguntó el hombre que le sostenía, quien al ver que se negaba a contestar le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio.

Después de aquel golpe le siguieron muchos más pero él continuaba negándose a contestar sin importar el creciente dolor en su ahora maltrecho cuerpo. Los hombres al ver su negativa, decidieron llevarlo ante Caleb y Christine que se encontraban esperando en la cabaña.

— Señor, le hemos encontrado pero no hay rastro del niño — decía uno de sus captores al tiempo que lanzaban al suelo al malherido rubio.

La chica observó con detenimiento al ojiazul que presentaba múltiples hematomas en el rostro, lo cual provocó que una siniestra sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

— Olviden al niño, los animales del bosque se encargarán — sospechaba que Anthony había logrado salvarle pero aquello poco importaba ya que de todas maneras su cometido iba a cumplirse: él sufriría — ¡maten al hombre! — ordenó antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida — cuando él muera su pueblo será perdonado — entonces desapareció ante la estupefacta mirada de los presentes.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente Anthony tomó su forma humana y se dirigió a la cabaña donde sabía que su amado rubio se encontraba. Realmente su presencia era innecesaria ya que el alma del hombre había sido entregada en el momento de su muerte, su deuda estaba saldada.

No obstante, quiso al menos poder despedirse de su cuerpo y darle sepultura.

Sabía lo que había sucedido pero aun así verle fue sumamente impactante, una imagen que jamás borraría de su memoria.

Provocando que de inmediato las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Él no se merecía aquello; jamás causó daño a alguien más, fue un hombre correcto y un padre amoroso cuyo único error fue convertirse en el objeto de sus afectos.

Tomó el hacha que se encontraba junto al montón de leña que Steve cortó el día anterior, sosteniendo con algo de dificultad el cuerpo antes de cortar la soga que le mantenía suspendido en aquel árbol a un costado de la cabaña.

Le recostó sobre la tierra con la mayor delicadeza antes de depositar un último beso en sus labios, ahora pálidos y fríos.

— Te amo y siempre te amaré

Anthony desapareció después de enterrar el cuerpo de su amado a un costado de su cabaña, allá donde alguna vez estuvieron las flores que el castaño se dedicaba a cuidar con esmero.

Se llevaría a Luan a otra parte del bosque, haría una nueva cabaña donde pudieran permanecer durante el día y al caer la noche se iría con él hacia el cielo. Su niño sería aquella brillante estrella que se encontraba más cerca de la luna, la más cercana y brillante.

Le mantendría a salvo, tal como le prometió a su padre, tal como este lo habría hecho de seguir con vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por el final medio triste pero así fue concebido esto y quise mantenerme firme en ello.
> 
> Las canciones que inspiraron esto fueron "Hijo de la luna" (obviamente) y "The hanging tree".


	6. Epilogo

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde el fatídico día en el que un buen hombre había perecido en manos de aquellos que alguna vez le conocieron, le vieron crecer y convertirse en una persona de bien, cuyo único error fue cruzarse en el camino de los guardianes del Sol y la Luna, algo que nunca esperó, que nunca quiso.

"Los guardianes no deben dañar a los humanos."

Era la regla más importante que Christine y Anthony debían seguir a pesar de todo, aquella que motivó a la chica a utilizar al pueblo para obtener su venganza, creyendo ingenuamente que al hacerlo quedaría impune.

Sin embargo, los dioses no vieron con buenos ojos su treta, tomándola como una burla y una ofensa hacia ellos por lo que decidieron castigarla. Le arrebataron su forma humana, evitando así que volviera a bajar a la tierra y manipular a alguien para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas.

Pero aquel no fue su único castigo, sino que también la reunión que se daba lugar cada cinco años entre ellos en la forma de un eclipse, se acabó, ya que de aquellos trágicos amantes no quedaba nada.

Dicha sanción no afectó únicamente a la rubia sino que también al pueblo, ya que a partir de entonces vivían en la incertidumbre porque dicho fenómeno era de suma importancia para ellos que confiaban ciegamente en sus leyendas y múltiples supersticiones. Siendo una disputa recurrente entre los que habían sido partícipes de la muerte de Steve y aquellos que no, reprochándose constantemente el haber confiado en una desconocida que bien podría haber mentido.

¿ Y si lo que hicieron enfureció más a los dioses?

La duda y el temor desencadenaron querellas que poco a poco tuvieron efectos negativos, siendo, de alguna forma, los causantes de sus propias desgracias y decadencia ante su ignorancia.

[...]

Hoy día, Anthony y su hijo vivían una existencia tranquila en una cabaña en medio de un bosque lejano, a una distancia prudente del resto de la civilización, evitando así ser molestados por ojos curiosos pero también lo suficientemente cerca de estas como para disfrutar de vez en cuando de los pequeños placeres que ofrecían.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos desde la muerte de Steve?

Veinticinco años para ser exactos.

Aunque el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Luan quien conservaba la apariencia de un joven de no más de 18 años; alto y de sedosos cabellos castaños, ojos de un intenso azul que no tenían comparación pero sobre todo poseedor de una hermosa apariencia, siendo tan apuesto como Anthony pero con una musculosa contextura que se asemejaba tanto a la de su rubio padre.

Al principio Tony se había preocupado al ver como este parecía no envejecer después de llegar a la adolescencia ya que nunca pensó en los efectos que su intervención mágica podría tener en su hijo.

Un día, se armó de valor para contarle la verdad al ver que el muchacho no parecía presentar objeción alguna a su aparente juventud eterna.

— ¿Me odias?

Había preguntado Tony al revelarle todo acerca de su origen; el deseo de Sharon, el costo de este, así como el hecho de que él era hijo suyo y de Steve, y cómo el amor que sintió por el rubio había sido la causa de su trágica muerte.

— Nunca podría odiarte, has cuidado de mi todos estos años, me has amado como un verdadero padre. — Le decía mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo — No fue tu culpa que papá haya muerto — quitando así un gran peso de sus hombros al saber que no le odiaba por ello — Además, — le soltaba lentamente — gracias a ti puedo ser joven por siempre.

Anthony solamente rodó los ojos, su hijo se había vuelto un mujeriego empedernido que visitaba cada cierto tiempo a alguno de los pueblos cercanos , enamorando jovencitas en cada uno de ellos gracias a su encantadora personalidad y belleza masculina.

— Algún día has de enamorarte... — le decía con frecuencia

— Me niego rotundamente, soy feliz de esta forma, — causando que Tony enarcara una de sus perfectas cejas — además ya sabes lo que dicen: Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor.

— Deberías dejar de andar de pueblo en pueblo apostando que uno de estos días terminarás molestando a alguien — la preocupación se dejaba entre ver en su tono.

El chico solamente se encogió de hombros, era divertido para él así que ¿qué había de malo en ello?

— No te preocupes tanto por ello, padre — pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del castaño — nada va a pasarme, ya lo verás.

El mayor quiso confiar en sus palabras, después de todo su hijo era un hombre fuerte que sabía defenderse pero para él era imposible dejar de preocuparse.

[...]

Los primeros rayos del sol bañaban con su luz a la basta vegetación de aquel bosque, anunciando a su paso el comienzo de un nuevo día.

El castaño descendió entonces desde el cielo en su ya tan acostumbrada forma luminosa para después transformarse en un humano.

Emprendiendo el camino hacia la cabaña que compartía con su hijo mientras pensaba en lo sumamente aburrido que era vigilar en soledad, ya que desde que Luan cumplió 13 años había dejado de acompañarle durante las noches, ya no era un niño pequeño sino un joven que podía valerse por sí mismo, además de que debido al castigo impuesto a Christine, no había un peligro real para él.

Creyó que le encontraría trabajando en el huerto o alimentando a los animales como cada mañana, sin embargo, no había rastro del chico en las afueras de su hogar, así que lo más probable era que aún se encontrara durmiendo como cada vez que visitaba algún pueblo la noche anterior.

Suspiró al tiempo que entraba a casa, hablaría nuevamente con aquel terco muchacho, así que se encaminó directamente hacia su habitación, cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Extrañado se asomó por esta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar no uno sino dos bultos envueltos entre las sábanas, siendo los pies de estos la única parte visible.

Ellos tenían una sola regla en casa: ninguna de las conquistas del chico podía llegar a la cabaña, pero aparentemente en esta ocasión Luan había desobedecido al llevar una visita inesperada , aunque debía admitir que el cuerpo de esta le parecía demasiado pequeño incluso para una chica.

Se acercó despacio al lado donde el muchacho dormía hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, dispuesto a despertarle y hablar seriamente con él.

— Despierta, — susurró cerca de su oído, el menor solamente se removió un poco — despierta — habló un poco más alto, siendo nuevamente ignorado pero en esta ocasión el chico se giró hacia su izquierda, llevándose consigo las sábanas que cubrían a la persona a su lado, revelando el cuerpo no de una chica sino de un niño de no más de 10 años.

Contuvo la respiración en cuanto ante él se presentó la imagen de una versión infantil de su difunto amado. Su pulso se aceleró y sintió la cabeza darle vueltas, buscando sostenerse de uno de los muebles cercanos, tirando algunos objetos ante lo brusco de su agarre.

El ruido que dichas cosas provocaron fue suficiente para que Luan se despertara asustado, encontrándose de frente con la imagen de un muy alterado Tony, dirigiendo entonces la mirada hacia donde el castaño veía.

El pequeño muchacho veía atemorizado al desconocido que le observaba como si él fuese un fantasma o algo peor.

— No es cierto, no puede ser él— murmuraba en un tono apenas audible —me estoy volviendo loco, si , es eso. — Trataba de autoconvencerse.

— Papá , yo ... puedo explicarlo

— Afuera, ahora — le ordenó a su hijo, saliendo de la habitación.

— Quédate aquí — pidió el joven castaño con una sonrisa al pequeño rubio, quien le veía con una mezcla de duda y miedo en su mirada.

En cuanto salió de la cabaña se encontró con la figura de Anthony, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda, viendo hacia el frente , hacia el bosque, mientras se sostenía de una de las cercas de madera, claramente alterado por lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Luan? — preguntó en cuanto el chico estuvo cerca de él, aún se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

Suspiró, entendía perfectamente la actitud del mayor, a él aun le parecía algo increíble.

— Ayer, cuando salía de una taberna — ganándose una mirada de reproche que decidió ignorar — escuché a alguien gritándole a otra persona. Al principio decidí ignorarlo, tal vez se trataba de un pleito de los que son tan comunes en esos lugares, así que decidí que solo tomaría mi caballo y me iría. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuve cerca pude ver que no se trataba de dos borrachos peleando sino del propio tabernero que le gritaba a un niño mientras lo amenazaba con golpearlo con el fuete que llevaba en la mano. — El mayor le vio con el ceño fruncido — No podía quedarme sin hacer nada al respecto, así que aparté a aquel hombre y fue entonces que lo vi. Sé que yo era solo un niño de cinco años cuando papá murió, pero recuerdo perfectamente su rostro y él es idéntico, los mismos cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules e incluso su nombre es el mismo.

¿Se trataba de una simple coincidencia o sería acaso una burla de los dioses?

— ¿Y su familia? — preguntó después de un rato en el que trató de asimilar la información recibida — sin importar que se trate de una versión joven de tu padre o de lo que haya pasado en ese lugar, no puedes simplemente traerlo, alguien debe estar buscándolo.

— Pues ... — rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso o cuando, siendo un niño, su padre le atrapa en alguna de sus travesuras — Steve no tiene familia, es un huérfano que trabajaba en la taberna ayudando en la cocina, pero, después de lo que pasó ayer no tiene a donde regresar — tocaba su mejilla, recordando el golpe que el tabernero le dio al defender al chico y del cual Anthony no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

Suspiró, sin importar si se trataba de una coincidencia del destino o de la mismísima reencarnación de su amado, era un niño pequeño a quien no podían simplemente dejar a su suerte, siendo tan joven e indefenso, y mucho menos sin tener adonde ir.

—— 11 años después ——

Anthony estaba sentado a la orilla de un río cercano a su hogar, siendo acompañado por Steve, quien se encontraba parado dentro del agua, con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido mientras con una caña de pescar hecha por él mismo, intentaba atrapar a algún incautó pez.

Mientras el joven se mantenía concentrado en su tarea, el mayor pensaba en cuánto había cambiado aquel pequeño niño que un día encontró en la cabaña , el cual, con el paso de los años, se convirtió en el apuesto joven que tenía en frente, de quien no le cabía la menor duda que se trataba de la reencarnación de su amado, puesto que era la viva imagen de este.

Se perdió por un momento entre los recuerdos de lo vivido con Steven pero sobre todo en los de aquel primer beso que se dieron en un río como en el que ahora se encontraba.

Suspiró , quizás los dioses habían querido darle una segunda oportunidad al poner en su camino a Steve, o simplemente les gustaba burlarse de él de una forma cruel.

Y hablando del rubio, ¿dónde se encontraba?

Lo buscó con la mirada , era imposible que se fuese sin él, sobre todo porque no habían pasado más que un par de minutos desde que se perdió en sus memorias.

Recordaba haberle visto por última vez dentro del río...

¿Y si algo le había sucedido?

Asustado comenzó a gritar su nombre pero, al no recibir una respuesta, se lanzó al agua, buscándole y desesperándose al no encontrarle.

De pronto le vio emerger, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras sostenía un gran pez entre sus manos.

— Te tengo — decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que Anthony le veía con el ceño fruncido dentro del agua — ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó extrañado.

— Estúpido muchacho, — le gritó al tiempo que golpeaba su hombro , provocando en el confundido chico una mueca de dolor — un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto — dándose la vuelta molesto, saliendo del agua mientras era seguido por un desconcertado Steve.

— ¿Qué hice? — preguntaba aun sin entender a qué se refería el mayor.

— ¿Qué hiciste? en serio, ¿me preguntas qué hiciste? — tal vez estaba perdiendo los estribos pero ¡por los dioses! por un instante creyó que le vería morir de nuevo —¿te parece poco haberme dado un susto como ese? creí que te ahogabas — le gritó, con el rostro reflejando el miedo y la angustia que sintió — creí que morirías — dijo en un tono más bajo.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la reacción de Anthony , dejando de lado su carga y acercándose hasta donde este estaba, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole de pronto de una forma casi desesperada.

El castaño mandó a volar cualquier pensamiento coherente , entregándose por completo a aquel hambriento beso que le supo a gloria, separándose cuando sus pulmones clamaron por el tan necesario oxígeno.

— ¿A qué vino eso? — preguntó un confundido Tony , no entendía de qué manera extraña funcionaba la cabeza del muchacho como para creer que ese era un buen momento para algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, en lugar de darle una respuesta a su pregunta, el chico volvió a atacar sus labios , en un beso calmo que envió cientos de escalofríos por el cuerpo del mayor , quien disfrutó de sobremanera del tierno contacto.

Una sensación tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan distinta.

— Te amo — le escuchó decir en cuanto se separaron — Incluso si no soy el mismo de antes , aún te amo.

— ¿Qué? — fue todo lo que atinó a decir, con la confusión pintando su rostro.

¿A qué se refería con "ser el mismo de antes"?

— Hace 6 años comencé a tener ciertos sueños en los que veía a una versión adulta de mi , al principio los ignoré pero poco a poco estos comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, presentándome a personas y lugares que nunca he conocido — comenzó a explicarle — en ese entonces decidí contarle a Luan, al principio se mostró renuente a decirme algo al respecto pero terminó accediendo a contarme la verdad. Aquellos no eran sueños sino recuerdos de quién fui en el pasado. Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma, nada graciosa por cierto, pero mi vida no esta rodeada de normalidad precisamente — regalandole una sonrisa de lado, tal vez era joven en aquel entonces más no era tonto. — Siempre supe que algo extraño sucedía con ustedes , no es normal que el tiempo parece detenerse en Luan , ¡Por los dioses, si parecemos de la misma edad! , además tú desapareces cada día antes del anochecer y regresas después del amanecer.

Tony admitía que el chico tenía un punto, aunque aun no comprendía por qué su hijo jamás mencionó nada al respecto, exteriorizando su duda a través de su mirada ya que el chico contestó a continuación.

— Le pedí a Luan que guardara el secreto.

Entonces le vio hacer una pausa mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un suave carmín.

— Desde el momento en que te vi causaste un gran impacto en mi persona, aunque al principio lo relacione con admiración , después de todo yo era solo un niño en aquel entonces , pero conforme el tiempo pasó supe que se trataba de algo más profundo. Y cuando Luan me reveló lo que había entre nosotros , entre tú y mi yo del pasado, entendí que aquello que sentía no era otra cosa más que amor, pero tras pensarlo decidí callar y guardar mis sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso.

— Desde que nos conocemos has mantenido tu distancia, al principio creí que me veías como un intruso, que no confiabas en mí , pero después de saber la verdad , pensé que tu actitud se debía a que me creías un impostor, alguien que estaba usurpando la apariencia de la persona que amaste. Por ello callé , sabía que te amaba , que te amo , no como aquella persona, sino como quien soy ahora y quería que algún día tú me amaras a mi , y no a un recuerdo. Y ahora lo sé, tu preocupación ha sido genuina, además no has rechazado ninguno de mis besos — le sonrió de lado con una pose de autosuficiencia, arrancando una carcajada en el mayor.

Siempre amaría a Steven, al hombre que conoció hace más de 30 años, pero no podía continuar negando el hecho de que también amaba a Steve, al chico que tenía enfrente.

Tan parecidos en el exterior pero tan diferentes en el interior a pesar de ser una misma alma, él amaría a ambos, aprovechando la oportunidad que los dioses o el destino le estaban otorgando.


End file.
